2012-09-07 Disobeying Orders
Sam feels better. Better enough to risk getting himself in trouble. That's probably a good sign. He just -really- (no, really, really, really) wants to try out That Thing He Did when he nailed Klaw for trying to shoot Spider-Girl and a beat cop with his sonic gun. Even if his arm is still in a cast. After a hasty sort-of-breakfast of coffee and Advil and a Clif bar, he slips downstairs to try this out. Just once. He's not terribly sneaky about it. The Danger Room is really the only option for letting off something that big. He's not even willing to fire out over the lake--if he can even do it again--because he doesn't know what'll happen. Hopefully, Jean is busy. And not inclined to give him another Head Injury talk. Sam figures he doesn't use his brain that much anyway. -beepbeepbeep- Inside, sign in, lessee... so many options. The interface has changed since he was a kid. Nothing here that says "Just Shoot Something, Sam". Hm. Maybe he needs an adult. "You know she's going to yell at you when she finds out you're down here," comes from a few feet behind Sam. And there's Iceman, smirking as he approaches the blond. In 'uniform'...which isn't a lot with him...he'd been intending a little training. Instead he finds a not so sneaky Sam. "Going to try that thing you wanted to show mee?" Before the doors can slide all the way shut behind Bobby, they pause on their tracks then begrudgingly whirr back open. "If it's 'layin' around, keepin' your busted wing elevated'," Logan dryly remarks from just outside the 'Room, "we ain't got a good scenario for it." The hirsute mutant is 'in uniform' too, inasmuch as a white t-shirt and jeans could be considered a 'uniform' for anyone who wasn't raised on a ranch or a character from 'Grease', and now that he can actually /see/ his two teammates, his brow is beginning to crease with bewilderment. He looks from Sam, to Bobby, to Sam; not many people get to see the hidden levels of the mansion, so isolating their scents wasn't so difficult when he was following them here. Now, though... He settles on Sam with narrowed eyes, begins to speak... and just shuts his mouth, grunts, and heads towards the console. "If it's /trainin'/, though: make a request." Whenever someone signs into the Danger Room, Jean gets an alert as the team medic, so she can make sure the MedBay is ready in case of injury. She's sitting in her office in the Institute, grading quizzes, when the text comes to her phone. She glances over at it briefly, then again more intently. "Samuel Guthrie. I am so going to read you the riot act," she mutters. The papers get set down, the red pen gets capped, and Jean marches out to go confront her misbehaving patient. She punches the elevator button. Again. Again. Again. Warren got a call that Sam had been injured and could use a little patching up. He had to take care of a few things in the city, but eventually he was able to make his way to the Mansion...and attempt to find him. First his room was checked, then the Medbay...and then, out of a hunch, he went to the Danger Room with a murmured, "Well, someone's impatient." He probably gets to the elevator around the same time Jean does and gives her a nod, "Afternoon, Jean." Sam gets up to let Logan at the console with a hand-wavey gesture that means 'Hell If I Know What I'm Doing, You Try'. He accepts the scrutiny for what it is--some days, Logan's as bad as a telepath. No offense, Jean. "I just want to shoot something and not take out half the mansion, that's all." "Yeah," he says to Bobby as he comes over to stand with him, to see what Logan comes up with. "It's just bugging me because what if I forget what it felt like, what if I can only do it once?" He bounces on his toes, ignoring how it makes him ache in places. Tough luck, body. "And I know Jean's going to yell at me. It'll cheer her up or something." Sam does an excellent hang-dog 'Sorry Miss Grey' look, even. Logan's sudden appearance makes Bobby jump. "Jeeze...we should put a bell on you," he jokes. The scrutiny just makes Bobby shift a little. No comment this time. He steps out of the way as well, peering curiously to see what program Logan picks. "Well, don't worry, Sammy. I called someone who'll be able to stop the yelling and help you out." "Hnh," Logan grunts as he taps at the keys, "you're welcome to /try/, Freezepop." The whole room vibrates gently; sections of the floor begin to drop away until there's just a big pit in the middle of the Room, wall panels open up, and ripples spread across the ceiling like someone just threw a pebble up against it. Beneath the Danger Room's skin, countless moving points quietly whirr and whine at the feral mutant's command. "Whatever you do," he continues as those gentle vibrations build to a full-scale rumble thanks to the black pagoda rising from the hole in the ground, "if you break the other one, it's on you." Above, thunder cracks through a dense layer of black clouds, and as the rising structure stabilizes at around two-storeys, another ripple passes along the ground, leaving swaying blades of grass in their wake. "Otherwise..." A loud gong sounds from the pagoda, and yellow eyes begin peeking out from its darkened windows and doorways. "Go nuts." He jerks a thumb towards the building, and just then, a door opens and a shuriken comes flying out to embed itself in the wall next to him. He slides an eye towards Sam. "Mostly harmless; try not to hurt yourself." "Hello, Warren," Jean greets. When the elevator finally arrives she gets in and hits the base button, scanning the proper biometrics to get them to that level. "I might need your abilities in a few minutes. After I beat Sam within an inch of his life for ignoring my medical orders." Fortunately, the elevator is very swift. She stalks out of it and down the hall of the base to the Danger Room. But it's already locked down for a session. "Dammit," Jean mutters. But with Warren present, she's less worried. Even if Sam throws a clot, Angel's healing abilities can probably save him. She enters the control room instead, where she can observe, sliding into one of the seats and glaring out through the glass. That flash of red hair is surely visible down in the room. Like a flaming flag of DOOOOM. "Actually, Bobby called me in to deal with it, presumably before you beat him." Warren follows her to the Control room to watch the attack, "You know, if you had called me when he first got hurt, none of us would be worrying about it now." He stays standing, however, watching the rise of the scenario. "I mean, I tend not to enjoy healing people after they've gotten beaten by people supposed to be their friends. It feels way too much like I'm condoning abuse that way." Sam is -fine-. He's fine because he's twenty-one and he totally did not get hit that hard and 'WHEE, NINJAS!' He doesn't say that outloud but anyone who knows any body language or who might be a telepath in a 100-mile radius can certainly hear it. Sam pulls up his body shield and throws a separate shield out to block an incoming rain of arrows. Awesome. Ninjas. Logan is the best. Ever. Thinking a little about how he pulled off the shot last time, he concentrates that shield out there and pulls it back to get a feel for moving it around. Honest, Jean, this hurts less than getting dressed. Bobby just grins at Logan. "I do like a challenge," he says, starting to plan a prank. As the program begins, Bobby spreads ice armor over himself and smiles. Yes, there's an identical 'WHEE, NINJAS!' reaction from Bobby too. He's not going to get in the way of Sam's blasting practice but he's there to watch his back and keep an eye on him. Sam may think he's fine but Bobby knows otherwise. That's why he called Warren after all. When he's done, Logan peers curiously between his giddy teammates, then steps aside from the console to lean against the wall it's built into. Nevermind that said 'wall' is currently an empty expanse meant to give the scenario the lonesome, spacious atmosphere a forbidding ninja-pagoda needs. Bobby and his love of challenges gets a longer look, and a wearily disapproving one at that, as opposed to the simple scrutiny he and Sam have both been getting. "If you healed them after every injury, Warren, they'd never learn not to do stupid things that get them injured," Jean points out to her feathered friend. "The point of learning from your mistakes is that mistakes take time to repair. Too much instant gratification turns people into mindless troglodytes." Says the woman who uses telekinesis to change the TV channel rather than look for the remote. She's paid her dues though. |"Logan, if you could kindly make sure Sam doesn't have a brain aneurism while he's playing in there. He has a severe concussion,"| Jean telepathically sends to Wolverine. "And if you beat them because they didn't follow your orders, what is that going to teach them?" Warren answers right back. "Next time you or Scott are writhing in pain, I'll remember that, thanks." He just goes to lean against the Control Room door, his wings flared for better balance. No, Sam's fine. He feels fine. Also, NINJAS. A clot of them race out the wide-flung doors of the pagoda and Sam pulls that outer shield in. Things are bouncing off his body shields, little starburts of kinetic energy warming him up. It stings a little, where he was burned by blowing out, but that just means it's working. Right. It's hard to be as pissed off now as he was when he shot Klaw but the memory is enough for Sam. He throws the energy of that shield and all the hits he's taking back out at the group of ninjas. ...it's like ninja-bowling. A dense comet of energy streaks across the Danger Room and smashes through the group, barreling on into the pagoda. Wood splinters, beams creak. That's what Sam's talking about. Sorry Logan, Bobby's built up an immunity to disapproving looks. Just as Scott and the Professor. He's putting that plan on the backburner though. Right now, he's watching Sam closely. And while there's a smile on his face, the icy armored X-man is worried. Sam with a severe concussion pushing himself. That's cause for concern. Standing back with his arms crossed, he lets out a whistle when Sam fires off that blast. "Damn...that was pretty sweet!" Battle cries and impotent promises of revenge blend with the din of snapping. The inside of the pagoda is actually pretty nice, with walls covered in exquisite art, plush furniture, and pricy heirlooms--right up until some overeager Southern boy smashes it all. |"Should be fine,"| Logan dismissively thinks back. |"Few dozen neutered Hand; he'd have to /try/ to hurt himself, at this point."| Beat. |"--harder,"| Logan allows after another loud noise from the pagoda. |"He'd have to try /harder/."| As if on cue, a brave, katana-wielding ninja performs an absolutely stunning dive from the cracking pagoda's highest window... and promptly crashes face-first four, maybe five feet away from Bobby. |"If anything,"| he adds, lowering his head to conceal a small smirk from Bobby and Sam, |"I'm gonna have to bring 'em /back/ once the kid's healthy again; don't want 'em comin' away from this with any stupid ideas."| "It will teach them to follow orders," Jean notes to Warren. She watches the monitors which pick up on the vitals of the room's occupants. Her frown is sharp, but she also keeps an eye on Sam's power test. She toggles the comm so she can be heard in the Danger Room. "Mister Guthrie, now that you've proven you can replicate that stunt, do you think you could kindly report back to the med lab so I can make sure you haven't blown a gasket somewhere in that thick head of yours? Mister Worthington is here to give you a dose of medicine to insure you don't stroke out on us." |"Thank you for making the ninjas less than stellar, Logan,"| Jean replies. |"Maybe we can go out for a ride tonight?"| She grins, seemingly for nothing in the control room. Focus on the job, Grey! Not the biceps! "Like good little soldiers. I see. I didn't realize we were now a military outfit. Isn't that kind of against the law? Creating a personal militia?" Warren then shakes his head, "Why so formal, Jean? It's not like we went to school together or anything. I mean, we're not one of your students. Last I heard, we were all on the same level...all on the same side. Did things change and I just didn't get the memo?" Sam is oblivious to all the background... it's Sam. He's oblivious. Not to the fight, mind you. He's doing a good job of tracking scattering ninjas and picking them off. When he's relying on instincts, he's really quite sharp for an average kid. After the initial blast that guts the pagoda, he's tried to dial things down. He's very good with his shields when he uses them, able to separate people, work in tight quarters, that kind of thing. The blasts... not quite so handy with them yet. He manages to knock over a few Hand with smaller blasts, more softball sized. He means to pick off an archer on the edge of the roof next, and he does... but there goes most of the roof with it. "Oops." Finally, Jean's orders catch up to him. "Do I have to?" He looks up at Jean with puppy-eyes and reflexively slams a charging ninja in the face with a shield before he really registers that he's being attacked. When the ninja lands near him, Bobby arches a brow and drops some snow on it to pin it to the ground. What? He had to hurt one of them. Not hearing the discussion in the control room, Bobby's focused on Sam and his fight. "Hey, Warren!" Bobby calls up to the control room when he hears that Angel arrived. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Now we can get this lug all healed up," he says with a grin. Hiding the grin that breaks out at his teammate's telepathic invitation would take a whole lot more than a little head-tilting. |"Brats already stressin' you out, eh?"| he thinks back. Sam literally blowing the roof off of the building draws his attention, though, and when he brings his gaze down to eyeball the blonde, the mirth is gone. The poor archer he was aiming for windmills at the air all the way down, as if he's expecting to sprout ninja-wings and save himself. "Can't be /that/ bad." he interjects over the groans of a hundred thoroughly trashed ninja. His fingertips gently trace along the concealed wall as he starts trying to feel his way towards the door. "Milk it a little." His eyes flick towards Bobby, and he shrugs a shoulder and looks in front of himself again. "You'll be fine." "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Warren, but the X-Men have always worked in the field as a unit which follows a team-leader's orders. That's never changed. The Professor trained us that way, and continues to train new X-Men that way," Jean replies. She doesn't look at him, continually monitoring Sam's vitals for anything that might indicate he's overdone it. "But if you'd like to continue to bait me, I'd prefer we make sure Sam is all right first." Jean turns back to toggle the comm. "Please, Mister Guthrie. I'd rather not have to sedate you. I hear catheters are quiet painful to have removed after you wake back up. I'll see you in the lab." |"Depends on who you consider brats, Logan,"| Jean replies. She gets up and heads out to the medlab to set up for tests. "No thanks. I don't need my ego cut down any more than you've already done. I came here because Bobby asked me to help Sam." Warreb=n ends up following her to the Medical area, making sure that his arms are bared in case he needs to do any actual healing. "Yes, ma'am." Sam droops visibly for a moment as he turns away. "I'm coming." Damn. Fun over. He does keep his shields up because the scenario isn't shut down. Then he catches sight of Bobby and brightens up exponentially as he bounces over to scoop Bobby up in a hug with his good arm, nearly taking him off his feet. "I did it," he says, as though Bobby weren't there the whole time to see it. "Man, I was afraid I'd forget how, but that was -so cool-!" "Hey, Jean? Lay off a bit, please?" Bobby calls up to the control room. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets there," he says, arching a brow at the threat of sedation and catheters. And then he's picked up. Bobby lets out a surprised little noise before laughing and lightly ruffling Sam's hair. "Yeah, I saw it. That was pretty cool, man. Not as cool as me but you're gettin' there." While his teammates hug it out behind him, Logan just slips out through the gaping hole in the horizon that is the Danger Room's door. Teaching for the day: /done/--even if all he really had to do was keep Sam from killing himself. Time for beer. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs